Drinks and Accents
by starsnstripies
Summary: Leonard McCoy and Nyota Uhura go out for drinks after Jim's first Kobayashi Maru.


**UPDATE: I fixed up the grammar a little bit. Was tired of seeing the green lines under sentences on my Word document lol**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Star Trek even though I would love to. Damn it.**

**I've fallen in love with Bones/Uhura and there isn't enough of it out there so I wanted to add to the small amount. Hope my fellow lovers of this ship likes my story. **

"Captain Kirk, your ship has been destroyed and your crew is dead. You have failed your mission. Dismissed."

With shaky hands Uhura pulled out her earpiece and rushed towards the door. Her quick departure was hardly noticed by the other cadets who were still getting their bearings back from the way too realistic simulation but one ''First Officer''/ doctor noticed and grew concerned. McCoy looked over at Jim whose head was in his hands as he leaned forward onto his elbows. Bones stood and gave his best friend a comforting pat on the back and a shoulder squeeze before he exited the mock bridge.

Bones found Uhura sitting on the floor, her knees pulled up to her chest, hands gripping the hem of her skirt like a lifeline. He walked over to the girl and knelt in front of her. "Hey," he said softly, not wanting to startle her too much. The girl's head slowly lifted at the greeting and the doctor was surprised to see that she was crying.

"Hi," Nyota whispered, her breath stuck in her throat as she tried to fight back her tears. She didn't want to cry, hated when she did because it made her feel weak and vulnerable and with Leonard not a foot in front of her she definitely didn't want to cry. She harshly wiped at her face, but the more she did twice as many tears would replace them.

Seeing the poor girl so shaken up made Bones feel protective, wanting to take her pain away. He gently pulled her into his arms, not caring if the independent, strong willed girl pushed him away. He was glad that she didn't and was pleased when he felt her arms wrap around his waist, her face pressed up against his chest making his shirt damp. He softly smoothed her mussed ponytail and the hair on her head, rubbing her back as she calmed down until he heard her to start sniffle, signaling the end of her emotional moment.

"Sorry 'bout that," Nyota said softly, embarrassed to look Leonard in the eye.

"Don't be. That test was scary as hell, it's only natural to get shaken up. Jim's probably still in that chair trying to get a grip of himself."

The mention of Kirk got Nyota's attention. "If he's still in there then why are you out here with me?"

"Jim's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Plus I hate seeing a pretty girl cry," Bones' said with a smile, trying to lift the girl's spirits a bit.

Fortunately it worked because a happy grin spread across her face. "Well thank you Leonard. I appreciate it, really," she said genuinely.

"My pleasure. Hey how about we go get a drink. Forget about that damn test," Bones offered, extending his hand to pick Nyota off the floor.

"I'd like that. I think I need one," Uhura said, taking Bones' hand and being effortlessly picked up off the ground. "Should we bring Kirk? He might need a drink too." Yes, she and Jim Kirk didn't get along well but they had all been in that room together and at least for one night she could be civil with him.

"Good idea. Let me go ask him," Bones said and headed back into the simulation room, finding it empty except for Jim who still sat in the chair. Apparently everyone had walked by him and Uhura without him noticing. _'Oh well'_. "Hey Jim, me and Uhura are gonna go get a drink. Want to come?"

Jim, who now sat with his head leaning against the back of the chair, eyes closed and body tense shook his head. "No thanks Bones. Not tonight. Wanna try to figure out what I did wrong," he said with a heavy sigh.

Bones nodded and leaned over his friend to give his head a hug, a kiss and a hair ruffle. "Take care Jim," he said just before he walked out of the room. The paternal side of him wanted to take care of Jim but he knew the kid wasn't in any serious condition. Later tonight he would just find Jim drooling on scattered datapads, going over evasive strategic maneuvers.

He walked back out into the hallway and saw Uhura combing her fingers through her newly fixed ponytail. "Jim's gonna stay in tonight. So it's just us," McCoy said with a small smile.

Uhura nodded as she and the doctor started to walk away and towards the bar 2 blocks away from campus. "Fine by me," she said with a smile.

As the couple walked out of sight Commander Spock watched them from the observation deck side windows. He raised an eyebrow as he recalled how the cadets reacted so emotionally to the test and turned to continue to watch cadet Kirk, listening to him mutter about how everything he did was right as he sat in the Captain's chair.

Bones watched as Nyota circled the rim of her empty beer bottle with her finger, a lazy smile on her face. Apparently, 2 Budlight Classics and a shot a whiskey was the cure to the after effects of the Kobayashi Maru test. Even in with the dark bar lights she still looked gorgeous. He was glad she looked happier, it made him feel better.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked his natural drawl slipping out a little thanks to the drinks. Suddenly her eyes snapped straight to his, almost as if he surprised her.

"Much better. Thank you. How about you?" she asked, fighting to not stare at his lips which confused the hell outta Bones.

"Ya I'm fine. Hey are you alright?" Bones asked quickly, leaning towards Uhura a little to make sure she was okay.

'_Probably just drank too much'_

"You're Southern," she said, it wasn't a question but a statement, like she figured out a math problem. Well at least he knew why she was acting funny now.

"Yeah I am. Georgia; born and raised. Why?" he asked curiously.

Uhura suddenly grinned sheepishly and turned back to her beer bottle, ducking her head as her face got a little bit darker. "Kinda a sucker for Southern accents. What girl isn't?," she said utterly embarrassed at spilling her secret to Jim Kirk's best friend who happened to have the accent that made her weak in the knees.

'_Out of all the accents in all the universe and it's the one McCoy has'_

For a brief second Uhura could of sworn she saw a lavicious smirk on Bones' face but when she blinked it disappeared.

"So…..you like Southern drawls, huh darlin'?" McCoy said, purposefully turning on his accent to maximum warp. He was pleasantly rewarded by Nyota's sharp intake of breath, the slight flair of her nostrils, the way her eyes got just a little bit bigger.

The Communications major and Xenolinguistics expert could only mutter out an "uh huh" as she leaned towards her bar companion just a little more, her hand resting on the bar for support.

The look on Uhura's face, the slightly open mouth, the look of awe and desire clear on her face made him shift slightly in his seat.

"How about, I show a girl like you how a real man treats a woman. How a real man touches, caresses ….kisses a beautiful girl such as yourself," Bones whispered as his eyelids got progressively more heavy, his voice more husky, his face so much more closer to Nyota's.

Damn it all if Nyota wasn't gripping onto that bar with all her weakening strength to just keep from slipping off the stool. Her body was tingling as she leaned closer and closer to McCoy hoping to God he would kiss her.

Bones stared at Nyota's beautiful brown eyes and noticed the dilated pupils. He subtly slipped his arm up onto the bar so his large hand covered her much smaller one. He let his fingers softly touch her inner wrist, feeling her already elevated heart rate jump a little. He noticed her squirm in her seat as he stroked his rough fingers over the delicate veins of her wrist. But he needed one more piece of proof that she truly wanted this as much as he did. Bones gently enclosed her hand and turned it around so her wrist was exposed and laid a warm, gentle and lingering kiss to her skin. The sudden squeezing of her thighs and increased breathing proved that Nyota Uhura was not only thoroughly turned on but wanted him.

Nyota couldn't take it anymore, the kiss to her wrist made her already buzzing body want to short circuit. _'Oh hell'_. She closed the distance between them with a firm kiss, tugging his head to hers by his soft brown hair. But it was McCoy who tugged her off her seat to stand between his thighs, hands on her hips and tongue in her mouth.

"We gotta get out of here," Bones growled against Uhura's lips, his drawl amping up her arousal to full speed.

"Gonna take care of me Leo?" Uhura asked breathlessly.

The last person to call Bones Leo had been his ex wife and since his failed marriage he hated anyone saying his name. But out of Nyota's pretty little mouth in that aroused and needy voice, it was the sexiest sound in the world.

"You bet darlin'."

Leonard grabbed Nyota's hand and all but dragged the giggling girl out of the bar and back to her room, grateful that her roommate had gone to ''check up'' on Jim.

Even 4 hours later when Uhura was deeply asleep, her head resting on Leonard's slightly hairy chest, Bones couldn't help but sigh contently. Uhura was the first girl since his divorce he's been with, who saw past his gruff exterior and sometimes sour face and saw the man who loved women, wanted to show them love and maybe even commitment when he finally felt comfortable opening himself in that way again.

Just before McCoy relaxed and fell back asleep, he kissed Uhura's forehead and thought to himself, _'Maybe you can be that girl.'_

**The End**


End file.
